


The Prince

by Lady_Potter_Black_Riddle_Evans_Uchiha



Series: The Dark Side [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Politics, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Draco Malfoy-centric, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Politics, Slytherin, Slytherin Common Room, Slytherin Politics, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Potter_Black_Riddle_Evans_Uchiha/pseuds/Lady_Potter_Black_Riddle_Evans_Uchiha
Summary: Draco Malfoy coward, traitor, turncoat. He was called that and more but, what if Draco Malfoy had just one change. One difference in his entire life that would change it all. One Difference to give him a fighting chance. How would his life turn out?





	The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> OK, So I'm starting a new story. So just know this world is going to have some major changes. The most important difference is going to be realism. OK, I won't go into it now but, you will see what I mean.
> 
> Now, let's get onto the story.
> 
> If you had seen this story before it was probably on fanfiction.net. It's deleted from there now but, I decided to move the story just in case you wondered.

When Draco Malfoy woke up this morning it was to excitement. Now, this Draco Malfoy was excited to finally go to Hogwarts to see everything that his parents described to him. A Draco Malfoy in another world was also excited he was just more excited to see Harry Potter. This Draco woke up with no idea who Harry Potter was but, later today he would learn. So, Draco Malfoy just went on like he had been for most of his life blissfully unaware.

While getting up Draco called his house-elf by shouting, "Dobby." Here goes another difference in another world Dobby's master was actually Lucius Malfoy's personal house elf. However, because, Lucius Malfoy was always out and he didn't want his son to find out about Harry Potter out of the house Draco spent most of his time home alone. He, didn't go to Daigon alley or normal pureblood playdates. So, Lucius gave him his own personal house elf so he could have someone to talk to. Lucius of course didn't expect him to be friendly with the elf he only wanted him to not be so lonely.

Since, Lucius didn't really need the elf every second of the day he just had the multiple elves they had put out his clothes and prepare things for him so, it's not like another elf took Dobby's place. There was a difference though since, Lucius didn't want his son to know about Harry Potter so, no stories about it ever grew in his mansion the best Dobby could imagine was a Malfoy master because, he knew nor heard of any different.

Lucius did however, miscalculate Draco was a lonely boy in a big mansion when Lucius gave him Dobby he was six. So, while Dobby could definitely not take the place of a parent to that lonely six year old boy Dobby was the closest thing he had to a friend. "Put out my clothes." Draco had never had to ask for anything and say please unless from his father but, he never treated Dobby badly.

So, Dobby took out his clothes happily because, to him Draco is the best master he's ever had.

As, Draco got dressed for the day, and went downstairs for breakfast he didn't know this would be the turning point in his life he didn't know that after this he his life would never be the same.

However, Lucius Malfoy also stopped his son from idolizing him. With no one to tell him how powerful his father was, not even teachers who come to the manor. Lucius had made it very clear if there was any unnecessary talk between lessons they would be out of a job. When the first math was fired for talking about politics they learned very quickly.

So, the Draco that passed through platform nine and three quarters was a lonely but, completely uncompromised boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this was just the prologue next chapter we'll be into the short-term effects of this on Draco. I think I'll update it soon.


End file.
